This invention relates to a golf ball support or tee. The principal function of a tee is to maintain the golf ball elevated so that the golfer may hit the ball without touching the ground. This invention relates more particularly, but not exclusively, to the practice area where the golfer plays several shots with the help of a dispenser which delivers the golf balls onto a tee fixed to the practice mat. However, the tee according to the invention can also be used when the ball is placed in position by hand.
Currently, conventional tees are used with golf ball dispensers. To avoid the golf ball falling off the receiving surface of the tee during positioning, dispensing is performed in a quite complex manner, as shown in document WO 9803232 where the distribution arm comprises a loop designed to place the ball very gently onto the tee.